dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Samuel Scudder (New Earth)
Scudder devised a costume and named himself Mirror Master. He used a mirror to create duplicates of other people to commit crimes for him. The Flash investigated these crimes and defeated the Mirror Master. Through his research, Scudder discovered the existence of a Mirror World, accessible only by being reflected through several mirror aligned at particular angles. He escaped prison by traveling there, where he met the telepathic Orinocas, who were fascinated by his ability to create mirrors. Unhappy because they gave him everything he wanted rather than stealing it, he lured the Flash to the dimension, hoping the speedster could transport him home. His plan was successful, but the Flash just put him right back in prison. During his trial, Scudder used mirrors to control the mind of his lawyer, Paul Barrett. He had the man make appearances throughout Central City dressed as several Rogues, all of whom were currently imprisoned. This intrigued of the Flash, who began his investigations by questioning Barrett. The lawyer captured the speedster, and, dressed in a Flash costume, went to the prison to question Scudder. In his cell, Barrett and Scudder switched clothes, and so he was able to walk out of prison dressed as his enemy. His freedom didn't last for long, for as soon as the Flash freed himself, Scudder was captured again. The Mirror Master became one of the Flash's most persistent and formidable foes. He frequently teamed up with other members of the Flash's Rogues gallery, especially Captain Cold. In one encounter with the Flash, Mirror Master managed to capture Kid Flash. Flash came to rescue his sidekick but it appeared that Mirror Master had killed him. Kid Flash went nuts and broke free then starting to savagely beat Mirror Master. However, it turned out that Flash had used his speed to escape Mirror Master's ambush. The speedster calmed Kid Flash down and the unconscious Mirror Master was turned over to the police. In addition to his solo efforts and his work with the Rogues gallery, Mirror Master was also a member of the first group to be called the Injustice Gang of the World. The group battled the Justice League of America and were eventually defeated. Mirror Master was also a founding member of the Secret Society of Super-Villains alongside fellow Flash rogues Captain Cold, Gorilla Grodd, and Captain Boomerang. Later, Mirror Master led another grouping of the SSSV in an effort to aid the Silver Ghost in a plot to destroy the Freedom Fighters. and Maaldor.]] Mirror Master and several other rogues ended up teaming with the Flash against Abra Kadabra after the evil magician tried to kill them all. Mirror Master then took part in the Crisis on Infinite Earths. He was present at the mass meeting of heroes and villains held abroad the Monitor's satellite. He later became a part of the massive army of villains organized by Lex Luthor and Brainiac and helped in taking over Earth-S, the home of Captain Marvel and the Marvel Family. When the heroes and villains declared a truce to deal with the threat of the Anti-Monitor, Mirror Master joined the mission led by Luthor to journey to Oa's distant past and prevent Krona from peering into the Dawn of Time. Mirror Master, Icicle and Maaldor the Darklord reached Krona's lab but began to argue as to who should destroy Krona's time viewing equipment. Before any agreement could be reached, a booby trap activated and all three villains were killed by a powerful explosion. After Scudder's death, fellow rogue Captain Boomerang impersonated him in an attempt to commit crimes behind the backs of his teammates in the Suicide Squad. Later, the Scottish mercenary Evan McCulloch took over the Mirror Master role. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Mirror Master has altered his appearance through use of his gimmick mirrors to fool others on multiple occasions. * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Mirror Pack | Transportation = | Weapons = * Black Lantern Ring * Mirror Gun | Notes = * Scudder's middle name, Joseph, was given in . | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Mirror Master | Links = * Mirror Master at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} Category:Injustice Gang I members Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains I members Category:Injustice Gang members Category:Criminals